Anew Faye prt I The Syndicate
by Deja
Summary: part one to a so far three part story of Anew Faye ...
1. Default Chapter

Deja stole a glance at Vicious who pointed at the rather large column located just a few feet away from her. Deja stared over to the column " Alright Faye ... we done worse ... right". Screams continued to exit the lips of those going to meet their maker as the gun fire went one. " one Faye ... two Faye ... Three" Deja ducked, shot, dived, rolled, and tripped to her destination then continue to fire on their enemies.  
  
Their enemies had been the fixed soldiers of the Red Dragon. Meaning they where not to keen on a bunch of Refugees, Vicious, Myself, and some other followers taking over the Syndicate. That was their mistake.   
  
The silence awakened Deja from her mild day dream. " Vicious ?" Deja whispered as she stepped out from behind the column to be greeted by a flash of light and what sounded like a gun shot. There was a sharp pain in her cheek but she didn't have time to think about that as Vicious Kitana whizzed passed her and his something with a sickening sound followed by a few more shots and a thud. Vicious form came out from the darkness with a grim look on his face he continued out the door, Deja followed.   
  
They entered Vicious black Limo in silence, and drove off ... in silence. Deja watched until Dayz Monastery was out of view. Then it hit her, " we're alone" Deja muttered, they had came here in 6 limos transporting forty or so people, they where gone. " How can that be" Deja voiced her thoughts, out of forty or so people only her and Vicious left. " but... that can't be right ... can it?" Silence answered the a rather large explosion from where the Monastery once stood.   
  
***  
  
On board the Bebop  
  
3'29 p.m.  
  
---  
  
Spike awakened to the phones continuous ringing, tiredly he stole a glance at his crew members.  
  
Jet was in the next room tending to that plant.  
  
Faye was painting her toes and trying to shoo away Ed who was trying to, or appeared to be trying to put micro braids in Faye's hair.   
  
" Hey ... that phone is ringing" Spike muttered as he stood up and passed Faye, Ed, turned the corner passed Jet then answered the phone,  
  
" who..." Spike began but was interrupted   
  
"Hey Spike where's Jet we got a new Bounty for ya"   
  
" Do I know you" Spike began once again to be cut off  
  
" Jet please" the caller asked  
  
" Hold on" Spike muttered as he was about to call Jet  
  
"Jet Black now please"  
  
Spike stared at the phone "Look I said"  
  
" Jet please" the caller interrupted yet again  
  
" sheesh" Spike laid the phone down then returned to his couch.  
  
Ed jumped on the couch where Spike was laying " So who was it, Ed wants ta know, who calls Ed" Ed sang as she jumped from couch to t.v. to couch to floor to table singing " Who calls Ed"  
  
Spike reawakened now " It was not for you" Spike muttered   
  
"Was it for me ... I don't have no money so yeah I'm not here" Faye commented not looking up from her nails.  
  
"It wasn't for you actually, Hey Jet It's the ISSP I think it's for you" Spike muttered then went to the kitchen for something to eat just to get heart broken.  
  
A few minutes later Jet joined Spike in the kitchen. " So ..." Spike muttered staring into the refrigerator with the hopes that something would appear ... it didn't. " On Mars their is an Catholic Church Dayz or something like that well their was an Church now its gone." Jet began staring at the picture that was faxed to him.  
  
" and..." Spike committed opening and closing the refrigerator now.  
  
" and ... they believe it had something to do with that Syndicate, they believe this girl" Jet continued holding the picture in front of Spike who finally shut the refrigerator and sighed took the picture.   
  
" Who is she" Spike asked   
  
" Faye" Jet answered  
  
" Yeah" Faye's voice rang from the other room  
  
" Her name is Deja Le Faye ... supposedly she is with some former Syndicate they believe she was the cause of the explosion.   
  
"hmmm" Spike stared at the picture of Deja, the picture was taken from the side of a golden brown complexioned girl with big brown eyes and long wavy dark hair she wore a all black cat like suit beside her their was a man with white hair and a bird on his shoulder. " vicious..."  
  
***  
  
Disclosed Location on Mars 4'17 p.m.  
  
---  
  
Deja flicked through the channels of the old television. " Hey that bounty hunter thing is on" Deja called to Vicious receiving the reply that she knew to well ... none.   
  
T.V. : and have we got a Bounty for you this one is worth  
  
200 million woolongs   
  
" Two hundred mil this guy must of been something awful ..." Deja muttered feeling sorry for the soul. " Hey V 200 Mil up for grabs"  
  
" I don't work for the feds ... turn that off" Vicious growled as he took a seat on the couch/  
  
Deja turned back to the t.v.  
  
T.V.: here's a picture for you folks   
  
"Turn it off" Vicious growled  
  
Deja faced Vicious " alright ... just wanted to see the guy who happened to be so lucky"  
  
Deja turned back to the television to see a picture of herself. 


	2. Spikey Faye

Spike looked up from the picture defiantly the same woman except she looked better in person. " The name is Spike ... Spike Spiegel" Spike replied taking one of the bags from Deja. " That's real original ... kinda cute it's like Spike which is a dogs name the Spiegel which is a type of dog." Deja chuckled. " Never thought of it that way ..." Spike sighed.   
  
"Great so here I am with this Bounty who mind you is a woman and now she compares me to an animal not any animal a friggin dog ... why do I suddenly feel like this is not my day" Spike wondered to himself " oh maybe the whole woman with attitude, and animal things ... at least there is no kids.  
  
" Hey mister want to buy this watch" Spike looked down to see a twelve year old staring at him. " No thank I already have one" Spike muttered showing a bare arm. " What the hell!!!"   
  
The Kid ran.  
  
Deja chuckled  
  
"Real cute" Spike growled. " So are we any closer to your house now or are we going to have to stop to camp" Spike muttered remembering he left his Swordfish at the Cafe. " Actually you might want to stop for food and water but I have a long way to go from here ..." Deja sighed taking her bag back from Spike. " Listen I am heading to Jupiter ... you know just in case" Deja started then sighed. " Why Jupiter I been there, it's not the sort of place a lady should live.' Spike muttered remembering Jupiter, Julia, Vicious, the bounty on ... Deja. " Heh my sighn Sagittarius planet is Jupiter born in the year of the tiger so hey, catch ya later, if I'm not caught ..." Deja smiled walking a little faster.   
  
Spike watched her as she began to leave " Hey Deja..."   
  
Deja paused the slowly began to turn around  
  
"why did you come to mars anyway"   
  
Deja sighed " I had a brother he was a Sagittarius to except he was born on the ninth day year of the dragon ... his planetary sign was mars .... just a place I put on my to do list, and then I got an offer I couldn't refuse" Deja said with a weak smile. " Vicious" Spike growled. " No, not really you see it was my own free will nothing Vicious came out of it" Deja laughed then quickly continued on her way.   
  
" Hey Spike" Deja called  
  
Spike turned back to Deja " yeah"  
  
" catch" Deja called as she tossed a bag to him. " Next time you'd buy it yourself..." Deja smiled then continued on her way.  
  
Spike looked at the bag which was least of his worries   
  
" Nothing vicious came out of it ..." Spike pondered that statement as he returned to the Swordfish. " Could it be that she doesn't know Vicious or was that just a cover up" Spike wondered as he entered the Swordfish.  
  
Swordfish II : All systems check, ready to launch check ... Incoming call from ...  
  
Jet: Hey Spike  
  
Swordfish II: Accept or Decline  
  
"Yeah Jet" Spike answered. " What's going on" Jet asked.   
  
" I met her" Spike muttered pulling out an empty box of cigarettes.  
  
"yeah" Jet urged for spike to continue.  
  
"she got away" Spike continued throwing the box out of the window  
  
" SPIKE ... how did she get away ... are you ok" Jet asked suddenly worried.  
  
" yeah... she's heading to Jupiter" Spike muttered as he launched the Swordfish.  
  
" Jupiter, but" Jet wondered remembering Jupiter, not a place for anyone especially not women, there were no women their if he recalled.  
  
" Yeah I know ... it had something to do with her sign" Spike sighed  
  
" sign"   
  
"yeah December 1 ... Sagittarius" Spike chuckled  
  
" I'm December 3 am I a Sagimerryass ... Spike is she Gypsy" Jet wondered out loud  
  
Spike laughed "I'm coming back now"  
  
***  
  
Disclosed Location  
  
Planet: Mars  
  
Time: 2'04 a.m.  
  
---  
  
Deja entered the apartment set the bags on the kitchen counter and placed some noodles on the stove.   
  
" Where were you"  
  
Deja turned to see Vicious behind her with a not so pleased look on his face. " Got in a run in with someone" Deja answered .   
  
" A bounty hunter?"  
  
" No, some guy ..." Deja sighed " some guy"  
  
" Some guy huh" Vicious snarled looking in to the pot of noodles " who was this ... guy"   
  
" Is sir Vicious jealous ... " Deja said smiling to herself as she placed chopped beef, green peppers, and onions into squared then put them on the stove. " You know Vicious you can be cruel, nasty, brutal, ferocious, fierce, inhuman, violent ... sadistic, but I believe that deep down your good natured." Deja smiled.  
  
Vicious made a small chocking sound then entered the living room.  
  
Deja finished dinner and brought it into the living room where Vicious sat on the couch showing all signs of sleep but she knew he wasn't.  
  
" Vicious ... you had a bounty on you right ...why" Deja asked setting his bowl beside him knowing he wouldn't touch it.   
  
" Vicious ..."  
  
" I had quite a few bounty's on me" Vicious muttered as he took the bowl into his lap then pointed out a small silver disc.  
  
Deja placed the disc into the player and watched as an old show of Big shot Bounty Hunters came on. Deja sat on the floor in front of Vicious and started on her dinner.  
  
T.v. He's a mad Man I tell Ya so the Bounty on this one is Huge tell em'  
  
Yeah this guy along with this one  
  
Deja gasped as she say not only a picture of Vicious but of Spike also.   
  
  
  
T.v. 58 billion woolongs, these two are dangerous apart of the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate Wooo E ladies and Germs this is Hot H. O .   
  
Deja turned the television off then turned to Vicious who was right next to her. " Who was that someone" Vicious repeated. " Vicious that guy who was with you ... what became of him" Deja muttered avoiding answering a question that Vicious already knew the answer to. " He became a bounty hunter Deja ... 


End file.
